Jaylin V.S. Ro Ro
Jaylin & Ro Ro have their first fight; Jabari discovers the joy of being white (mixed). Plot After going to 7 Earthrealm stores, Jabari has realized that being white (or mixed in his case) is the best thing in the world. In those 7 stores, Jabari bought the same thing as an African-American child. He bought an Xbox One and payed $219.99 and the African-American boy payed $349.99 for it--a huge discount! Charles overhears Jabari's gloating and tells him that he can teach him how to get better discounts as his "discount" was crap. Charles, Jabari, and Xavier (who tagged along) go to Earthrealm to teach Jabari how to be white. At Ro Ro's vacation home in Paradise Islands, Ro Ro and Jaylin are having the time of their lives. Jaylin, who'd been sneezing for the last two days, starts to get worst. Ro Ro says Jaylin might be sick but Jaylin says it's just seasonal allergies. The two argue over what's wrong with Jaylin and end up physically fighting. In Earthrealm, Jabari, Charles, and Xavier are walking down a street (95th street in Chicago, IL USA). Xavier is walking Hope and ties her to a tree outside of Target. The trio gathers 39 things from the store and up to the register they go. Jabari asks for the price of the things and they tell him the original price is $197.67 and she says that since he has a coupon (his skin color), it only costs $55.98. The African-American gang behind them claims "bogus" and a riot starts. The trio walk out the Target and untie Hope. They walk down to Portillo's, for another W.F.D. "White Folks Discount". When they order their food, the cashier says they have a coupon for their food. The African-American cashier next to the girl says that Portillo's doesn't give out coupons and the girl says "Well this bitch (she's talking about her) does you ugly, black, bitch ass nigga!" This causes conflict between the two cashiers and the trio get their food. When they get outside, a whole damn news crew is outside the store because Hope ate some woman's head off. When they try to escape with Hope, the news crew keeps following them with microphones and shit. They're halfway down 95th street and they're still being followed. Jabari decides to hijack a car and drive off. The news crews follow them in their vans. Charles takes out an Outworld weapon and starts shooting. Since the news crews are recording and Outworld can pick up on Earthrealm T.V. shows, the news comes on in Ro Ro's vacation home while he and Jaylin are fighting. Ro Ro and Jaylin stop when they see Charles and Xavier shooting. Ro Ro says they need to save them but Jaylin says to just call Jake and Bitch Puddin' to save them. Ro Ro gets mad and the two continue fighting. Charles tells Jabari that he needs to go full speed in one direction to create a portal to Outworld. Jabari makes a U-turn at 95th and Western to speeds up 95th street. The news crews make a U-turn also to follow them. Charles yells for Jabari to speed up and Jabari says he's going as fast he can. Xavier tells Charles that the news crews are right on their tail and that's why the portal won't open. Hope decides to help out and spits acid at one of the news vans' tires and the van spins out of control into another van. The portal opens and Jabari speeds through. The portal closes and the last news van runs into a gas station. Back at the palace, Jabari immediately turns on the news and sees all the destruction and riots they caused. Black niggas protesting and rioting and cars in wreckage and exploding. Charles asks Jabari if he had fun and Jabari takes a long pause and finally says "yes". Back at Ro Ro's vacation home, Ro Ro is asleep in his bed in Jaylin's arms (implying they had make-up sex).